


Never An Option

by stharridan



Series: The Little Things [3]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibs confronts Tig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never An Option

"I ain't never an option, Tig." That hiss sends a shiver up Tig's spine as those dark eyes pierce his very soul. He swallows, tries to shrug, but Chibs' grip on his upper arms forbids him to.

Chibs tightens his hands. Tig winces and glares at him, blue eyes silently demanding an explanation for this sudden confrontation. He's still half-naked, his jeans just barely hanging onto his hips, zipper undone.

The bitch had been taking her time.

Tig sighs, grasps Chibs' hips, pulls him closer, only to have him crash his lips to Tig's.

"I know," Tig murmurs. "Nobody can replace you, you bastard."


End file.
